1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing information to a user via a user device, and more particularly, to an update management method and apparatus for providing update information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the volume and types of applications for mobile devices have increased. In order to check for new update information or new information regarding applications, a user generally repeats a procedure in which the user executes an application, enters a display menu screen, and ends the application, and then executes a second application and ends the second application and so on. Because the procedure is inconvenient to the user, there is a need for a method by which users may easily and conveniently access update information.